A complex storage environment may involve a storage virtualization layer and one or more backend storage devices behind the storage virtualization layer. Both the backend layer and the virtualization layer may offer data compression, and each layer has drawbacks and limitations when it comes to data compression, which can impact data compression and a performance of the overall storage system.